


Stalker's Infatuation of You

by bliztbika



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Reader and Operator are friends!, maybe yandere Stalker? who knows??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: The Acolytes will help him.No one will stop them.Not even the Tenno.He will have you.





	1. The Meeting

You were friends with the Operator and the friendship is still ongoing and they look up to you as an older sibling. They look like a child, as for their age... they might be older than you. Still, they would talk to you at Cetus or the Relay. Sometimes, in their Orbiter. Ordis? Both of you were in good terms. The Operator pets, were adorable and you couldn’t help but to play with their Kubrow. And their Frames? They were so amazing to look at it. The weapons they have and the things they do with it. Including the Archwing.  

You were with the Operator, as Chroma Prime at one of the planets for a small tour. It was one of the Corpus ships in space. Operator had – somehow and maybe, miraculously – cleared the entire ship of any Corpus or Moa. Talking your time, walking about, you notice something. It was smoke but… nothing was burning. The ship’s circuits were fine. Operator, or Chroma Prime didn’t do anything to harm the interior nor the exterior of the ship.

Being the curiosity being, you approach the smoke.

The smoke was still there. What was it doing here? You don’t know. 

Next thing you know, the smoke erupted into a huge one, and the next a figure, clad with black and red emerge from it. 

"Woah.." You said, taking the entering picture in of staring at the figure. What shivers you is its voice. How it sent shivers within your body. It has a male voice so... its a he. 

"You... are not Tenno." The figure - who has weapons on his back and you didn't feel scared about him - turn his head to you, slowly and walk towards you. While you were rooted on the ground, eyes never left the figure. 

"I'm not." You crossed your arms. "I'm human." 

The figure finally stood in front of you. The height. He was taller than you and he had to look down, tilting his head down. "..Human.." 

"Yeah, I'm (Name), by the way." You uncrossed the arms and showed your hand to the figure. You couldn't if you are brave or an idiot - maybe both? - move to make friends with a stranger who materialise out of smoke, and here you are. Doing it. 

The figure raised his hand, stare at it, then look at you, to your hand and try to follow your actions. "Let me help you but.. may I?" You want to hold his hand, helping and teaching him how to shake hands with you. There were no response but you could see a faint nod. Slowly and gently, you hold his hand with your own. "There. Like this." You shook his hand, gently. His hand, had an odd texture. Almost like rubbery-leathery-ish kind of touch, a bit soft too. 

"Soft." He commented about your hand or maybe holding his hand.. or it is the first time on touching a human hand. The comment throw you off as light red, dusted your cheeks. 

"Red." And he took notice of it. 

"It's called blushing... um..." 

"Stalker." 

Now its your turn to look up at him. "That is an interesting name for an interesting person." 

Stalker quickly looks away. One of his hand quickly went to his face, covering it. 

Is he... _blushing_? You want to take a peek at his face, wondering if it is fully red. Just like his appearance. Leaning on your right, you try to make an attempt but it was halted when you felt a squeeze on your hand. Maybe he doesn't want you to see his face. Maybe he is embarrassed on how a human could make him to feel like this. "Stalker, are you alright?" You had still small sense of worry over him. He might be a powerful warrior, have to put up a strong front to his enemies and then there's you. A normal human to make him to feel something. 

He release your hand and as you blink, both of his hands were on your shoulder. He lean down, to place his forehead onto yours. "(Name)." He says and you immediately gulp. Wondering why is your heart beating so fast and you could feel the tip of your ears are burning. "Ye-yes Stalker?" 

"Stay.. with," He paused to say the other word. "Me?" You don't know if you could see his eyes but you could feel his gaze, staring at your face. 

You open your mouth to say something, to say something to his offer. You could go with him, learn more about Stalker and who he is but there is the Operator, your friend. Ordis too. You don't want to leave them. "I.. I can't, Stalker.." This time, you place both of your hands on his face. "I'm really sorry.. I wish I could but for now, I can't. Not now." 

Another bold move you make is when you kiss him, thinking of a place where the lips would be. "How about next time?" Then you kiss his cheeks. "I promise." 

"Promise.." 

"Yeah," You nodded. "And I am not going to break it. Don't you dare break it too, Stalker." A nod was sent to you and it cause you to smile. "Good boy." You lean back and pat his head. Stalker stood still, unknowing what to do next. He reminds you of the Operator's Kubrow. At first it was hesitant but as you get to know it, it warms up to you. 

\- - -

After the meeting with Stalker, you ask Ordis and Operator about him. Their comments about him, gave you a shock. He hated Tenno. Blame them for what they have done in the past. He even try to kill them. 

Your own friend! 

...but without them, you wouldn't meet him in the Corpus ship. All alone and have a soft moment with him. 

"How did you know the name?" Ordis asked you, curiousity in his tone. Operator was out of their Frame, they were sitting on the floor, brushing their Kubrow. 

"Uuuuhhhh..." You could lie to both of them, make something up. "I saw his name when I was browsing around the Inbox." Nice lie, you comment to yourself. Maybe you could pat yourself on the back about it too while you're at it. 

Unknown to the three of you, somewhere on your body, lies his own mark. It wasn't the mark of death that he gave the Operator but a mark of... desire. 

The Acolytes will help him. 

No one will stop them.

Not even the Tenno. 

He **will** have you.


	2. No time for you

As your mind wanders, once more. You close your eyes and let out a sigh, hearing the waves crashing the rocks. The smell of salt was in the air as you take a deep breath. Your mind replay the scene; how he gave you an offer to stay with him but as you think about the Operator, you don't want to leave them alone. You were their light in their tunnel but you don't know about your own light. Will you ever be the Stalker's light in his own tunnel. You could be sure or unsure about him. He might be stalking you right now. Probably watching you from afar. As in, right now. You quickly open your eyes and scan your surroundings, no one was watching you. No one notice you. Meaning that you are safe. 

For now. 

\- - - 

After the hunt, you let Operator to rest for the night while you explore Cetus. The markets were closed and the locals had retreated to their homes, to replenish their energy for the next day. The only thing you could hear was the background music of the entire planet. No one talking, no Tenno walking about and how the sound of smoke could make you to search for an Assassin around you. 

"(Name)." His voice was around you, as if it echoes. You try to search for the smoke. Searching every nook and cranny... except the gates that lead to the Plains of Eidolon. Spending the entire night on the plains is suicidal due to the creatures that comes out at night and don't forget the Grineer. Dangerous, yes but was it leading you to meet Stalker? Yes. 

The gates were locked. 

"Stalker. I'm here." There were no lights. What surrounds you are the darkness, shadows and the trails of smoke that coated the floor of the market. "Stalker?" You call out for him. The shadows hid him from you. He likes hearing his name. He likes it when you look around for him.

Oh how he adores you. An innocent, weak and powerless human. 

You blinked and there he is, kneeling in front of you, on both knees as he hold both of your hands. "My offer?" He speak as more shadows manifest around the both of you. "What is your answer, (Name)?" 

You open your mouth to answer him, "I, I..." I need more time, Stalker; is what you wanted to say. Both of you met in a few days and you are not ready to leave the Operator's side. You don't want to leave them. "I need..." 

"Yes?" 

"..more time.." 

"Oh." He looks at your hands. There were still soft and gentle. He like this, holding your hand. He knows that you are here and so does he. Instead of respecting your wishes, Stalker stood up, letting your hands go. 

The shadows kept on growing and growing.

He then pick you up, carrying you bridal style. The action cause you to squeak and blush at the same time. "S-Stalker?!" 

Until it covers you and him. 

Stalker looks at you, he rest his cheek and rub it gently against yours. "Stay with me... please?" He didn't let you to answer as you felt a wave of dizziness to wash over you. Slowly, your eyes start to close themselves. You try to fight it but you felt powerless. He is stronger than the other Tenno. You heard what he could do to the Tenno he killed. With one and last look at him, you could see the other lookalike Stalkers, but they are in different body, or form. 

That was the last thing you see before the dark coated your eyes and... it has become your friend. The light was gone as you were surrounded by the shadows. 

 


	3. Gone

The Operator woke up from their bed, yawning while stretching in the process. “Ordis, is (Name) back yet?” They asked as they got off the bed. Their hair was a messed and it was a bedhead. Of all days, why did it have to do it right now? They grab the comb and tame their hair before tying it up. “Ordis?”

The Cephalon did contact you, he try and try his best to call you after you went dark. Not a single call, you reply. It was as if that you were gone for this world or universe. He kept on calling you and there was no answer. Not a single reply. Not one sound of your voice to annoy him. “She is not back.”

Operator brush it off, knowing that their friend can take care of herself. They thought she is having her time at Cetus, although they only know the market and nothing else. Maybe (Name) had found something else and she is having the time of her life. As for the timing, the Operator wanted to do more missions on Cetus. So, they gear up and dropped down to the marketplace.

“If she’s back, inform me Ordis.” They walked down, towards Konzu.

“Of course.”

\- - -

In the arms of Stalker, there you were, being carried by him to his place. It was hidden and cannot be find, not even using the scanners will aid to discover him. He scoffed at the thought on how the Tenno could easily find him while he can find the Tenno with ease.

Just by appearing on their mission.

Hidden and mix with the shadows, the Acolytes are watching. They were curious about you and wonder why is Stalker has a high interested in you. They wonder if you receive a mark from him, a mark that is different than the Tenno. Although, they have another curiosity. It was towards the Stalker’s intention. He found you without their help. He didn’t ask for their scouts report or any kind of scans. You were just there, near the shadows, where he could easily drag you away.

Your arms didn’t have any signs of injuries and… there was no blood on your clothing. Did you went in to his arms? Accepting his offer? So many questions for the both of you but, they prefer to ask you than him. They retreat back to the shadows and leave you be.

Stalker stared at you. Oh how you look so peaceful, all your worries are gone. He was impatient. After the first encounter with you, he wanted you. He wants you to be right his side. He wants you to hold his hands, the hands that are bloodied with the blood of the Tenno. They were dirty and your hands, clean from the horrors and gore and yet, your hands touch his hands. Soft to the touch. Fingers that are small and his could crush them into pieces.

He quickly shake that thought away when he reached his destination. Gently, he lay you on the bed - that he may or may not steal from the Corpus or Grineer, maybe both. Sitting at the edge, he brush a few strands of your hair away from your face.

“Pretty…”

Now, you are with him. Away from the Operator. Away from everything. No one will find you because if they did, he will kill them for trying to take you away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, Stalker is cute. Even though he try to kill us in the Second Dream quest. I haven't met him in other missions after completing the quest but I already know on how to meet him. 
> 
> But I hope you guys like it!


End file.
